Broken
by Yuushishi
Summary: A Kratos la soledad lo consume, un enemigo decide aprovecharse de esto para manipular al serafín y conseguir que esta vez los demonios logren apoderarse del planeta. Podrá Lloyd rescatar a Kratos de las garras del rey de los demonios. Lloytos. yaoi, Rape.
1. Prólogo, cap 1

Quiero aclalar que tales of symphonia no me pertenece, sino que es de Kosuke Fujima el cual tuvo un colapso mental y termino arruinando todo en tales of symphonia 2.... que dolor.

Este es un fic yaoi, es decir relación hombre/hombre, si no te gusta no lo leas ni critiques.

Este fic no es apto para menores tiene contenido sexual, violación y tortura.

La pareja principal es LloydXKratos (Lloytos) eso quiere decir uke Kratos, están advertidos.

* * *

**Broken**

Prologo

Desde el final de la regeneración, Kratos se encontraba aislado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de su despedida con Lloyd, su querido hijo y los amigos de este?...... No podía recordarlo. Le rodeaba solo el silencio, la oscuridad del espacio infinito, y una multitud de ángeles… solo muñecos, sin alma, flotando en silencio, tan muertos como su líder.

Mithos……. Martel, Yuan y el, ¿Dónde se fueron esos tiempos felices, cuando viajaban juntos con una meta en común; pero sin preocupaciones reales a fin y al cabo?.... ya no existían, desaparecieron junto con la muerte prematura de la joven semielfa, solo una victima más del odio hacia aquellos que no eran ni humanos ni elfos. Odio que existiera desde mucho antes que alguno de ellos naciera, y después de 4028 años aún existía…. Y seguiría existiendo, es algo que jamás cambiaría.

Pocas personas aceptaban a los semielfos, muchos menos eran las que podían llegar a verlos como amigos. Lloyd era uno de esos pocos, el y… …Anna. Era increíble que aún estando en un rancho humano fuera capaz de no sentir odio por los semielfos, e inverosímil que tuviera amigos de dicha raza, pero por extraño que pareciera Anna era capaz de esto y más.

Pero al igual que Martel y Mithos, Anna ya no volverían... y aún en este silencio parecía como si su risa resonara en las vacías paredes del palacio.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Kratos abrió los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, otra vez se había quedado dormido en la sala de maquinas de Derris Karlan esto le estaba pasando muy a menudo, al no tener nada que hacer más que ver las estrellas pasar una tras otra poco a poco iba cayendo en un agradable sopor que le hacía olvidar lo solo que se encontraba. Después de meditar un poco decidió levantarse e ir a dar una vuelta, más no hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando una luz roja parpadeante y un chirrido constante y estridente, le hizo darse la vuelta y examinar la pantalla en busca de lo que había causado que la alarma sonara.

Reviso una tras otra las numerosas edificaciones y habitaciones que conformaban el planeta morado, pero por más que buscó no pudo encontrar nada, una mirada de confusión cubrió su rostro,

`¿qué demonios está pasando?´ De nada servía repetirse mil veces la pregunta en su cabeza de todos modos no podía encontrar respuesta para su interrogante.

Un crujido resonó a su espalda, Kratos se dio la vuelta. Un golpe sordo resonó en las paredes de la habitación, un pequeño sonido gutural escapó de los labios del serafín. Poco a poco la visión del ángel se fue decolorando.

_Kratos pov_

No puedo sentir nada, mi cuerpo está entumecido. Puedo escuchar el repiqueteo de una gota de agua que cae de manera continua, y produce eco en mis oídos. `¿Dónde estoy?´, lo último que recuerdo es la alarma encendida, y la sombra de una persona… ¿una persona?, puede que la silueta haya sido de un ser humano; pero su energía no lo era. Yo ya había sentido este poder, aunque fue hace tiempo, antes de la batalla contra Mithos.

Por fin mis sentidos regresan poco a poco a mi, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que está tan oscuro que no hay diferencia entre antes y ahora. Intento moverme pero no puedo hacerlo, siento cuerdas alrededor de mis muñecas y mis tobillos; hay una gran energía emanando de mis ataduras, posiblemente eso sea lo que evite que pueda romperlas.

Lucho inútilmente contra las cuerdas que me aprisionan, y es que me siento vulnerable al encontrarme en está situación. Solo en un lugar desconocido, completamente oscuro, donde el único ruido existente es el monótono golpetear de una gota en el piso. Para empeorar mi situación estoy sentado contra una pared con ambas manos atadas por encima de mi cabeza, y cada una de mis piernas amarradas a lo que parecen dos estalagmitas ubicadas a ambos lados de donde me encuentro, dejándome con mis piernas abiertas, en una posición que una actriz porno envidiaría.

Dejó de forcejear es obvio que no podré desatarme, respiro hondo e intento recuperar la calma. Alguien debió haberme traído hasta aquí, sea donde sea que me encuentre. Si aún no estoy muerto eso quiere decir que esta persona me quiere vivo, pero aunque sepa esto, no quiere decir que pueda liberarme cuando él o ella regrese.

De mis labios escapa un pesado suspiro, en ese momento siento una mano que acaricia mi mejilla. Doy un respingo, ¿Qui… quién… cómo no me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado?, él… digo él porque su mano así lo demuestra, sigue tallando dulcemente mi rostro, su mano pasa por mi cuello y llega a mi pecho, mi respiración se corta cuando siento sus dedos rozar una de mis tetillas por encima de la ropa que llevo puesta.

"B…basta" mi voz sale como un débil mormullo. Mi respiración se normaliza cuando esa mano se retira de mi cuerpo, alzo la vista y logro entrever en medio de la oscuridad un par de ojos rojos que me devuelven una mirada llena de lujuria, y al parecer también diversión. Esto último lo compruebo cuando el lugar se llena de una risa fría, que hace estremecerme.

"¿Quién eres, y qué quieres?" Aunque intente sonar demandante, la pregunta salió como si le estuviera suplicando que me contestará.

Él no dice nada, se levanta y se aleja un par de pasos su mirada carmesí siempre clavada en mí. Escucho que pronuncia un par de palabras que no logro descifrar, al parecer alguna clase de hechizo, poco después siento un fuerte viento que me rodea, son como si millones de hojillas cortaran mi ropa y también mi piel, me muerdo la lengua para detener el grito de dolor que subía por mi garganta. Después de unos minutos todo termina, se que los restos de mi ropa se encuentran regados por el piso y que ahora estoy completamente desnudo, pero eso realmente no me importa, en estos momentos el ardor de mi piel lacerada, y el sabor metálico en mi boca ocupan toda mi atención.

Escucho los pasos acercarse nuevamente a mi, levanto la vista a esos ojos que rememoran la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo, y por primera vez desde que apareció ante mi escucho su voz, grave y profunda aún más que la mía.

"El rojo te sienta bien, pequeño ángel" Dice de manera seductora.

Se arrodilla delante de mí, y después de lamer el lóbulo de mi oreja susurra las palabras que me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida. "mi pobre y bello ángel, tan bello como una muñeca de porcelana, no tienes nada que temer, puede que en un principio grites de agonía. Pero te aseguro que muy pronto gritaras en éxtasis para mi… me pertenecerás por completo, en cuerpo y alma".

* * *

Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Los reviews son bien recibidos, y aunque pienso terminar esta historia, ya que no me gusta dejar las cosas a mitad, quiero decir que dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba será la velocidad de mis actualizaciones, mientras más reviews más rápido actualizaré.

Gracias por leer


	2. capitulo 2

Aqui traigo el segundo capítulo, es cierto que no recibí casi reviews, pero además de que me gusta está historia y quiero terminarla, no quiero que pase como muchas veces. Uno lee algo que le gusta y el escritor lo abandona y nunca lo termina.

Odio eso, en verdad lo odio.

Bueno lo primero que hay que decir, y no lo he dicho es que Tales of Symphonia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera no sería un juego apto para todo público.

Advertencias de este capìtulo: Rape y tortura, están advertidos de antemano.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Siento que sudo frío, lucho nuevamente contra mis ataduras y esto le saca a mi captor una pequeña risita burlona. Baja su cabeza a mi cuello y lo muerde con fuerza, arrancándome un grito de dolor que no puedo contener, me mira nuevamente, al parecer le gusta hacer eso, mirarme fijamente; vuelve a sonreír y procede a lamer y chupar la herida nueva que causo.

No puedo entender porque en ese mismo momento mi respiración se entrecortó y mi corazón comenzó a martillar fuertemente en mi pecho, no se que me está pasando, pero quiero detenerlo, sea quien sea quiero que se detenga. No quiero admitirlo, pero tengo miedo…… miedo de lo que siento.

_Violador pov_

Lo escucho gritar. Y eso es música para mis oídos, levanto la vista para perderme en esos ojos cobrizos, me doy cuenta que se encuentran un poco nublados, sonrío.

`ya lo tengo atrapado´, es hora de llevar este juego al siguiente nivel.

Pasó mi lengua por la herida recién hecha, chupo y mordisqueo, esta vez un poco más suave. Siento como sostiene su respiración para luego reanudarla trabajosamente. Desciendo por su pecho, lamiendo por el camino las heridas causadas por mi hechizo; muerdo duramente una de sus tetillas mientras mi mano se encarga de pellizcar la otra, escucho con satisfacción los débiles gemidos de protesta que salen de su boca, y veo pequeñas lagrimas formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Pura falacia, su erección recién despertada, y la forma en la que arquea su espalda en busca de mis manos son toda la prueba que necesito para saber lo mucho que está disfrutando de mis "atenciones".

Me incorporo, agarro unos mechones de su cabello levantando así su cabeza hasta la altura de mi erección. Observo como sus ojos crecen en proporción con su miedo.

`al parecer la pequeña puta sabe lo que esto significa´, le sonrío despectivamente al mismo tiempo que doy un fuerte tirón de los mechones que aún tenía apresados en mi mano.

Lo veo cerrar los ojos y apretar fuertemente sus dientes para no gritar. Esa insubordinación me hace rabiar, le doy una fuerte cachetada que le hace voltear la cara y sangrar los labios, más de mis golpes caen en todo su cuerpo. Sus gritos de dolor y agonía, se me antojan lo más erótico que he escuchado en mi vida haciéndome excitar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Me detengo, y espero unos minutos hasta que mi agitada respiración se normalice, retomo mi posición anterior y levanto nuevamente su cabeza; esta vez no hay lucha, el solo cierra los ojos sumisamente y abre su boca. No espero un solo segundo más y empujo con fuerza dentro de su cavidad, salgo y entro en su boca una y otra vez, ahogando varios gemidos de dolor o placer, no importa realmente de cual de los dos se trata, después de unos minutos acabo. No me retiro hasta sentir que el se ha tragado todo mi semen, aún así puedo ver como un hilo blanco chorrea de la comisura de su boca.

Sus ojos rehuyen los míos y eso hace que mi ira vuelva, agarro sus piernas y rompo las cuerdas que las atan sin ninguna delicadeza, para seguidamente entrar en el de un solo golpe. Sonrío al darme cuenta que tal y como suponía nadie le había hecho algo como esto antes, sus chillidos son maravillosos, solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que deseo escuchar más, de ese hermoso ángel que ahora tengo solo para mí. Jamás nadie hubiera creído que un demonio como yo sería capaz de cojerse a uno de los serafines, y mucho menos que este estaría disfrutándolo.

Salgo de el hasta dejar solo la punta de mi erección dentro, para seguidamente empujar por completo nuevamente; repito esto una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. El grita al compás de mis embestidas, lo veo llorar y me parece más hermoso todavía, tan bello como una muñeca.

_Kratos pov_

Duele, me escucho gritar y llorar de dolor sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, siento como si cada una de sus embestidas me fuera a partir en dos. Lo veo cambiar ligeramente de posición para llegar más profundo, en ese momento siento como golpea algo dentro de mí que hace que vea blanco, justo en ese entonces es como si mi mente se hubiera disociado de mi cuerpo.

Me veo a mi mismo arquear la espalda y rodear su cintura con mis piernas buscando más contacto con el, me escucho gritar y gemir, y se con certeza que ninguno de esos sonidos que salen de mi boca son de dolor, muy a mi pesar son de placer absoluto y genuino.

Luego de unas embestidas más termina, y sale de mi interior. De un chasquido hace desaparecer las cuerdas que aún se encontraban amarrando mis muñecas. Se levanta y sin una sola mirada se va, dejándome solo en la oscuridad.

No puedo moverme, la parte baja de mi cuerpo arde y el dolor evita que me levante. Me siento sucio, tristemente no es solo lo que cubre mi cuerpo, y el líquido repugnante mezclado con sangre que escurre de mi entrada; todo yo estoy sucio, soy repugnante. Fui violado y lo disfrute, gemí y grite, realmente… realmente lo disfrute, y no pude evitarlo.

Lloro, como no lo he hecho en años, desde la muerte de Anna. ¡No! no quiero pensar en ella, no debo pensar en ella ni en nadie, mancharía su recuerdo, el de todos. Mi llanto se ha convertido en gritos de agonía, quiero que todo termine, desearía poder morir. Nadie creería que este soy yo llorando, gritando y temblando como un chiquillo perdido y asustado. La comparación entre un niño lleno de inocencia y yo me hace reír, una risa sin humor que se me antoja desquiciada.

`al parecer también he perdido la cordura´ pienso amargamente.

Poco a poco me voy calmando, hasta que solo queda un ligero estremecimiento en mi cuerpo. Cierro mis ojos agotado, y pronto caigo en un sueño intranquilo. No se por cuanto tiempo haya dormido, pero lo siguiente que viene a mi mente es esa voz profunda que ahora tanto pavor me da, aprieto fuertemente los ojos, no quiero verlo, no quiero saber que desea ahora de mí.

De pronto la energía que emana de su cuerpo cambia, ahora es mucho más violenta y llena de odio. Jalonea fuertemente mi cabello obligándome así a abrir mis ojos, al tiempo que doy un débil gemido. Me grita pero no puedo entender sus palabras, mi mente se encuentra embotada, me golpea y mi cuerpo no siente nada, tan solo acepto dócilmente mi castigo. Dice una palabra, una simple orden, más nada, lo miro por un breve momento.

`no vale la pena luchar, ya que no hay nada por lo cual hacerlo, ya he perdido todo´ Lanzo un corto suspiro y abro mis piernas esperando a que el haga lo que quiera conmigo.

Sonríe satisfecho, y por alguna razón que desconozco siento algo cercano a la felicidad. Se acerca a mí, y comienza nuevamente lo que se convertiría en un ritual, que repetiría hasta encerrar por completo mi alma, y convertirme en un muñeco que él manipularía a su antojo. Su muñeco.

_Pov Lloyd_

Despierto gritando. `fue solo un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla´, me levanto, estoy sudando frío.

"Un va..so de agua… necesito un vaso de agua". Tartamudeo.

Jamás en mi vida había sentido este…tipo de miedo. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, pero esta vez era diferente.

Kratos no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso…Matar a sangre fría a todos mis amigos. Lo que más me asustó fue su sonrisa, congelada en su rostro, en una mueca divertida, mientras observaba los cuerpos mutilados de los que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros de viaje, con unos ojos vacíos como pozos sin fondo.

Me estremecí al recordarlo, me preocupo por Kratos ya habían pasado tres años de la unión de Sylvarant y Tettealla, pensé que no me importaba cortar todo tipo de lazos con él, pero me equivoqué. Temí por mi sueño, temí que este se volviera realidad.

No hago nada parado aquí, pensando en lo que no quiero que suceda, puede que solo sea un sueño; pero mi instinto me dice que se trata de algo más, y si algo he aprendido con el tiempo es que seguir mis corazonadas nunca falla.

"decidido iré ahora mismo con Yuan, le pediré que establezca contacto con Derris Karlan, hablaré con Kratos, y me daré cuenta que todo está perfectamente"

Al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que soñaba con Kratos, aunque debo admitir que esos otros sueños eran igual de perturbadores que este último… pero por mucho que duela decirlo también eran increíblemente placenteros. Siento mis mejillas arder por unos segundos, pero me repongo rápidamente, y con paso firme me dirijo a la puerta.

Estaba apunto de salir de mi casa, cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño… pequeñísimo detalle. Eran las tres de la mañana si me presentaba donde Yuan a estas horas, el ángel posiblemente me recibiría con esa enorme arma doble, que tantos malos recuerdos me traía.

"¡No!, esperaré hasta mañana, no es como si algo malo fuera a pasar por esperar un par de horas más… ¿cierto?"

Por primera vez decido echar a un lado mi instinto, que me apremiaba hablar de inmediato con Kratos. Me tiro en mi cama, boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo, encontrándome insomne. En mi mente estaba plasmada la imagen de Kratos, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos; mientras más tiempo pasaba, más deseaba que ya fuera de día.

* * *

Bueno aqui está, este ha sido mi primer intento de escribir algo con contenido sexual, espero que halla quedado aunque sea aceptable, jeje.

Actulizaré cuando pueda, ahora estoy apretado porque tengo parciales. -_-


	3. importante actualizacion

Se que no he actualizado desde hace meses, y lamentablemente este mensaje es para decir que por motivos de estudio, el próximo capítulo será para semana santa.

Me disculpo nuevamente espero que sean pacientes ya que no he abandonado la historia.

Gracias


End file.
